


Chloe Save de day

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Bullying is Bad, F/M, Gen, I Hate Bullying, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette akuma, Mental Anguish, almost, anguish, i hate lila rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: After a lie from Lila the whole group accuses Marinette of theft.Strangely she gets help from the last place she could hope for
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	Chloe Save de day

**Author's Note:**

> *I already corrected the grammar mistakes (I think so) feel free To correct if they find something wrong*
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, I am ignoring the existence of the Miracle Queen episode as I believe that Chloé may still have salvation.
> 
> I send you all my love 🥰
> 
> Bullying is bad, it is bad to attack someone and it is bad to observe them without saying anything. If you are witnesses or victims of bullying approach someone, believe it or not, support can be found in unexpected places

Marinette had to give Lila some credit with her lies, if it weren't for the fact that she knew that during the Akuma attack she was too busy fighting it she might have believed his whole story.

This was not a particularly difficult akuma but attacked during physical education class therefore everyone's things had been left in the lockers, all her fellow refugees had been together ... all except two. Adrien had escaped in time noticing the akuma before everyone else, but Marinette had slipped away after being noticed by some of her companions.

By the time she returned, everyone was in the room and looked at her as she entered extremely exhausted from the fight, dragging her backpack to its place. Feeling everyone's gaze on her, she checked that she didn't have something on her clothes or something similar, maybe she had forgotten to de-transform but everything seemed completely normal until Alya spoke.  
-Where were you? - There was an accusing tone in her voice that the young designer noticed but preferred to let it pass.

-I went to the locker room for my things that I forgot about the attack of the akuma- that was not totally a lie, even though she had obviously omitted the part in which she and Chat had defeated the akuma.

-What do you know about the things that were lost during the battle?- Nino asked just as accusingly as Alya.

-Things? .... W… .What things? - Marinette's voice began to tremble, she didn't like what they were suggesting, but she wouldn't tell them anything yet, she preferred to give them the benefit of the doubt even though she clearly didn't I was getting it.

-I saw you…. You walked into the locker room after the attack and things disappeared from my backpack- Lila interrupted with a tearful voice Why the hell was she crying? Marinette was beginning to understand the whole thing as she felt her blood boil.

-Are you suggesting that I steal something from her? It has to be a joke- The girl felt betrayed, even though Lila's lie was well done, they had no proof and she had never taken anything foreign in her life, her friends knew that.

-Well, you were the only one who wasn't there and you disappeared in mid-attack- Sabrina exclaimed before being silenced by Chloe. The blonde was getting fed up with those attacks from the Italian to the Baker. Not that she will ever like Marinette but she hated Lila more in comparison.

-I have never stolen anything in my life- Marinette began to scream as her feelings swirled in her heart, betrayal, confusion, and above all anger, she couldn't believe that her friends will treat her like this. She quickly turned over the contents of her backpack, dropping all her belongings on her desk (Everything that was there was clearly hers) - Here it is, I have nothing that isn't mine- she threw the empty bag towards the wall with more force than the needed.

Everyone was so shocked by the class president's reaction that they didn't notice a small purple butterfly fluttering behind the girl's head, just before she touched her characteristic hair bows a voice sounded at the door.

-Marinette watch out !!! - The girl turned to see Adrien with a horrified expression as the butterfly disappeared in her hair and a purple mask appeared on her face.

The terrified classmates never thought that the sweet and cuddly Marinette could be Akumatized, but it was passing in front of their eyes and they were partially responsible. Quickly the girl left the room being followed by Adrien and later by all her group except for Lila obviously.

Adrien did not know what to do, after defeating the akuma Ladybug was gone and they did not expect to have to fight so soon again, also Marinette was his friend, he could not fight her, he had to prevent her from falling into the hands of Hawkmoth.

Surprisingly the black haired girl fell to her knees covering her ears and screaming.

-I WILL NOT, I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME- The girl was desperate but she was still strong and fighting.

The young model knelt beside her looking for a way to help her. As the girl looked at her, she quickly took her hands, depositing something small.

-Find Chat Noir tell him I'm sorry- the girl begged her lover, she didn't know how much longer she could take and she couldn't have her earrings close by if she gave in. She tried to get up to get away from everyone but her legs did not respond, she was losing.

The blonde looked at his hand confused when he saw two normal looking earrings, even simple if it wasn't for why he knew what they meant. If he already had doubts about having to fight Marinette, fighting Ladybug was totally unthinkable.

-Come on Mari, - the boy began- fight, don't let yourself be controlled, you are very strong- Adrien was totally desperate, his companions began to approach, this could get out of control very quickly if she akumatized with so many civilians nearby.

-Alya help me here- The model was panicking and if someone could make Marinette see reason it had to be Alya right? She would help him rescue his best friend.

-I ... I don't ... I don't think it will ... help- stuttered the frightened and repentant blogger before approaching Nino and hiding her face in her hands. Adrien looked at all her classmates, they all looked terrified and ashamed, somehow they felt responsible for the akumatization but they were too afraid to help.

"This is ridiculous, everyone is ridiculous, especially your Baker." Chloe's voice rang out louder than usual.

They all looked at her in surprise, as she walked to catch up with Marinette, the poor girl kept pulling her pigtails trying not to give in to the villain's control.

-Damn Marinette, nobody has ever broken you, you always seem to be above everything and everyone, you don't let anything affect you and you are kind to a nauseating level even with people who don't deserve it- Adrien was surprised, very much in his style so In particular, Chloe was helping Marinette, she was encouraging her to get out of this, that realization helped him find his own voice.

-You are wonderful My Lady- he murmured just for her- You can against everything and everyone, you don't need anything that Hawkmoth could offer you-

-Listen to me Baker- Chloe shouted again making even Marinette look up, it seemed that she was really listening- You are not going to tell me that this group of idiots- she pointed to her classmates- they affected you enough to be an akuma, they don't you're going to say that stupid Lila and her lies are better than me at making your life miserable- she bent down enough so that her eyes and those of the designer were at the same height as hers - and you won't force Ladybug to come and kick your ass so, you gotta hold on-

Taking advantage of the fact that Chloe had all of Marinette's attention, Adrien took the hair ties where the akuma was, breaking them quickly, to his surprise a small white butterfly already purified came out, only Marinette could achieve something as impressive as this.

Marinette fell to the ground panting with her eyes closed and exhausted from the effort she felt as if she had been beaten. He turned to lie on his back, she opened her eyes and looked at the pair of blondes who were still kneeling next to her, she couldn't believe that the two of them had risked so much to prevent her from being Akumatized.

-Thank you- she said in a whisper and looked Chloe straight in the eyes- both of you, I don't know what would have happened if You hadn't helped me- she closed her eyes again while she waited for her heart to beat at a normal speed.

-It can't be- A voice shrieked behind the group formed by her classmates- Did it affect you so much to be discovered as a thief that you were almost Akumatized? I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't want to cause so much trouble- Lila kept trying to pretend to annoy her, of course, maybe now Hawkmoth's akumatization didn't sound so bad, if she could give Lila what she deserved, Marinette let out a sigh mixed with a giggle .

-Thief?- Adriel raised his eyebrows at such a comment, -what the hell are you talking about?- He looked at his classmates waiting for an answer, but it was Chloe who spoke.  
-Our distinguished companion assures that she saw the Baker enter the locker during the akuma attack and steal something from her backpack- she rolled her eyes with disdain, showing that she did not believe any of that garbage.

The blond young man looked at the earrings that he still had in his hand and then looked at the blue-eyed girl who was still lying on the ground and began to laugh, surprising everyone. He got up off the ground and helped Marinette to her feet. As he put the earrings back on her hand, she noticed the ring she always wore, and everything clicked in her mind, when she saw him wink she couldn't help but giggle.

-Lila you must be confused- Adrien said with a serious voice but still with an amused glint in his eyes- There is no way Marinette would steal anything from the lockers during the akuma attack- some of the boys looked at each other in surprise and Alya began to gasp understanding at least part of what the blond was saying.  
-Don't defend her Adrien- Lila said annoyed but still pretending- I know what I saw.

-Well if you saw her, why didn't you see me? - He smiled with a touch of evil in his eyes- after all she was with me during the entire attack of the akuma- that was not entirely a lie since he and Ladybug had fought with said akuma although at that moment he did not know that the girl next to him was Marinette

Everyone looked at the couple in surprise, Adrien still looked amused and held Marinette with one arm around her waist and taking her hand with his free hand.  
At that moment Marinette could not be happier, with her fighting partner next to her, the stunned faces of her companions, Chloe's evil smile and she had avoided being Akumatized. Lila's stunned and furious expression was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun with this fic, it was one of my first fics with anguish and I really loved writing it.
> 
> If you want to leave me a comment even if it is with some emojis showing your support, I will thank you very much


End file.
